Akame Ga Kiru: Fulminata
by Psychosis of a Yandere Fox
Summary: Travel 500 years in the past of the AGK world to the first Empire Civil War. Experience the event's that played out during the war that end up losing nearly 20 Teigu's. The war that ushered the lesser Shingu's. Look through the eye's of Eule a branded traitor to the Empire, and the General Glacies the commander of the Fulminata Assassination Squad. This is the first Civil War.


Hope you enjoy a more new outlook to a story in the AGK world.

* * *

 **Kill 0(Prologue): False Betrayal** Year: 515 AE /Season: Late Spring /Faction:-/ Person: Eule Status: Wounded

The rain was pouring making the earthen ground of the forest muddy. Eule slipped and fell to all fours and coughed out a mix of blood and spit. Her body was fatigued and heavily wounded. Eule pushed her self up from the muddy ground and hugged her abdomen, as her white blonde hair stuck to her and had specks of dried blood in it. With a primitive surge of survival she started to run again from her comrades turned hunters. Murasame her beloved Teigu strapped to her left hip swayed as she ran. Eule was thankful in the least for the rain as it made dog's sense of smell useless and it covered her tracks.

Astral...Tod...the images of them falling dead wouldn't stop replaying in Eule's head. The words that split from Pluto's mouth still enraged and wounded her and would till she killed him "Eule,Astral, and Tod you of all people spies for the enemy. I had grown fond of you I came to think of you as a brother and sisters. I regret to say now my orders are to kill you." except Eule could tell he was not saddened by the order and that it was a lie, he was fucking smiling when he said those words. The bastard wanted to kill them...but why? Yuuto was bought by the lies full heartedly but Eule could tell she was very skeptical. Her own friends...brothers in arms kill her friends and brother and sister in arms, which also had been likewise for them, but why? Because the Empire lied and had told them that she, Astral, and Tod were responsible for Temple and Zed's death and that they were giving information on troop movements of the empire to the Illuminata Army.

Eule stopped behind a huge oak tree with bright red leafs of the changing season. She breathed raggedly and felt the gash that Pluto had put on her, and the rest of her injures. Which right now was looking like some fractured ribs and lung damage, and a lot of bruises. Far as she knew now only Ira and Yuuto were chasing her, Pluto would have thought he was to high up for such a job. Eule kept a lookout from behind the tree with her red eyes. She coughed again and more blood came out and went on the wet earth as the rain came down still. Her only chance to survive now was to prove the lies the truth and join the Illuminata Army as a true traitor to the great Empire. Slowly and painfully she got up and started to limp away.

She soon found her self on the edge of a raging river fed by a waterfall. Eule looked for somewhere to hide. Perhaps in the water...no the current was to strong it would kill her. She was to slow as the voice of Yuuto said from behind her "Found you". A little slow with her wounds Eule turned around drawing Murasame,and saw Yuuto with Ira nearby. Yuuto was equally matted in his wet clothes and hair, and with Yatsufusa his Teigu by his side, while Ira held her Shingu sword. Yuuto then said "Your going to fight me in that state of yours." It was a statement not a question, but Eule said nothing but just eyed him. "Stand down and come with me Eule, this is your only chance." this time she spoke back " You killed Astral and stood by as Pluto killed Tod! I thought they mattered too you as much as me! You bought Pluto's lies so easily didn't you!? What did you have against us to believe that we were rats for the IA!? Your the real traitor, you killed your own brother and sister in arms!" "You were the spy! I was following orders, you killed Temple and Zed!" Screamed back Yuuto drawing Yatsufusa. "What evidence do you have that wasn't made by Pluto or the Empire! None! Because none existed! I've been loyal to the empire since birth!" "I'm done with your lies Eule! I can't trust you anymore! How could I?! I will extract my revenge from you!" "Your a damn arrogant fool you bastard." Yelled Eule with her final words.

Yuuto lunged at her next and she barely caught his blade. Yuuto looked into her weak eyes and realized just how weakened she was. He thrust her forward and kicked her in the ribs, causing pain to explode in her chest and blood to fly from her mouth. She fell to the ground weak and ready to die. Yuuto didn't go for the final blow though, instead he put away his blade. "Your in no shape to fight...I will report to Pluto you died and the river carried your corpse away. Don't expect such kind treatment next time we meet...that is if you survive out here." Eule just watched and listened as her mind faded from pain and fatigue.

Yuuto turned away and walked back to Ira who had the face of sorrow. She knew this was all a lie that Eule was not what she was called;but she could do nothing about it or she would also be killed as a traitor to the Empire. By force Ira turned away and walked with Yuuto. Before she was out of sight Ira turned her head back and mouthed "Forgive for not being able to do anything" and then she left Eule's eyesight.

Slowly Eule was fading to death or sleep she was not sure. She was sure a Danger Beast would come along and finish her though very soon. Finally she heard footfall's, but they belonged to more a human sized then heard a voice "Damn you got messed up. Heard all that screaming of yours and who ever else that was. Let's get you out of here before you die or catch a cold." a gentle arms picked her up. Just before she blacked out she saw but the silhouette of her savior.

 **Kill 0 (Prologue): False Betrayal End**

Next **Kill 1: Shadow Syndicate** Year: 516 AE/ Season: Mid-Autumn/ Faction: Shadow Syndicate/ Person: Eule/ Status: Alive

Afterword note: Hope the Prologue wasn't bad. It's been awhile since I've written so forgive me for any mistakes. Thanks for the read.- Amy


End file.
